


Congratulation

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor/Patient, Enemas, Fisting, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Self-Lubrication, Speculum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan stood, and shook the man’s hand. A week ago he would have also shook with the boy behind him, but… Stiles’ situation changed a lot since then. The boy was wearing a pink ball gag that had large, yellow ‘T’s printed on the strap to signal that the omega was in training and couldn’t be trusted to behave in a proper manner. It was strange to see it on a boy already well into his teenage years.</p><p>or</p><p>Anonymous asked:<br/>whispers would you do a combo prompt of stilinski-cest and stalan and have the sheriff take his needy omega to the good doc deaton for a check up and maybe medical enemas and maybe stretch testing for breeding? also you da best in general</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> whispers would you do a combo prompt of stilinski-cest and stalan and have the sheriff take his needy omega to the good doc deaton for a check up and maybe medical enemas and maybe stretch testing for breeding? also you da best in general
> 
> In which I write underage for the first time! I've left Stiles' age ambiguous, but he is over 14.

Alan looked over the file of his last appointment - it was after regular hours, but it had been kind of an emergency. He normally didn’t like to do too much overtime, but if it was for the sheriff, he could make and exception.

Just when he was finished leafing over the folder, there was a knock on the door. He almost forgot that his assistant already left, he hoped that John haven’t been waiting long.

“Come in!”

Alan stood, and shook the man’s hand. A week ago he would have also shook with the boy behind him, but… Stiles’ situation changed a lot since then. The boy was wearing a pink ball gag that had large, yellow ‘T’s printed on the strap to signal that the omega was in training and couldn’t be trusted to behave in a proper manner. It was strange to see it on a boy already well into his teenage years.

Alan dragged his attention back to the sheriff.

“John, come and have seat. I’ve read the file, but I would like to hear it from you too.”

The man nodded. He seemed tired, sitting down heavily in the chair in front of Alan’s desk. He pulled his son to stand beside him, casually wrapping an arm around his waist. Stiles shifted from one feet to the other. He couldn’t really do anything with his hands tied behind his back, but he was obviously uncomfortable.

“I don’t even know where he start…” he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Last week, Stiles got a fever. Well, I thought he got a fever, but then. You know, omega scent is unmistakable, especially for an Alpha’s nose. It was such a shock, I barely even knew what to do. I mean, Claudia was a beta so we never really expected to have an omega child and after Stiles didn’t present before puberty I was so sure he was a beta… I’m completely lost, Alan.”

He nodded. That’s why he was here. He wasn’t the only omegalogist in Beacon Hills, but he was definitely the best.

“I see. Well, I have to tell you, it’s pretty rare for someone to present after fourteen. I trust you had a dynamic test done, just to be sure?” he asked. Not like he couldn’t pick up the faint, alluring omega scent coming from the boy, but such things were almost unheard of.

“Yeah, I ran out to buy a kit as soon as I realized what was happening. He’s an omega, and - though I know that part of the test is not too reliable - he seems to have A+ breeding potential.”

Alan didn’t think he imagined the touch of pride in the man’s voice. It was completely understandable, considering that A+ breeders were the rarest of omegas; it was pretty much enough to show them the picture of a dick to get them pregnant, and they tended to have twins or triplets in 80% of their pregnancies.

 “Well, that’s good news, at least, - though I will have some blood work done to confirm it - omegas his age are usually not only claimed, but already on their second pregnancy, but being A+ raises his chances to find an Alpha.”

John hummed in agreement, pulling his son a fraction closer when the boy made a small, distressed sound behind his gag.

“Alright, let’s get him on the table.”

* * *

It was a bit of a struggle, but they managed to strap Stiles to the gynecology table. Alan had to use the hand restrains and decided to buckle the chest strap too. John was a bit embarrassed by his son’s resistance, but Alan didn’t comment on it. The boy’s ass was red so he obviously had to be spanked at least once today already.

“I’m really sorry about this,” John said, keeping his hand on the kid’s shoulder to help him calm down. His instincts were in the right place, that was good. He might have been mated to a beta, but John was still a natural Alpha.

“It’s completely fine. A rebellious phase is normal in the weeks following presentation, he will mellow out soon enough.”

Stiles made an angry, sputtering sound behind his gag, but quieted down when his father squeezed his arm in warning.

“Did you give him an enema?” Alan asked.

“Uh. No? Shit, I probably should have but it was such a fight to even get him out the door that I…”

Alan held his hand up to stop him.

“It’s not a problem. I have all the equipment.” 

He was already taking out a large enema bag and the powder needed to make an adequate cleaning solution. It took no time at all to have the whole thing set up.

“Okay. So, since male omegas use the same opening for defecating and procreation, it is important to keep Stiles clean,” he said. He knew that John was just as new to this as his son, and it was his job to give advice.

“Yeah, sure,” the Sheriff said, voice eager.

“You can buy enema bulbs and solution powders in the o-shop on the corner. I would advise you to clean him out twice a day with a medium sized enema - once in the evening and once in the morning - but also…” Alan trailed off as he lubed the nozzle up and pushed it into the boy’s hole, enjoying the quiet, desperate moans when the liquid started rushing into Stiles’ bowels. 

“… but also, you should give him a deep cleaning at least once or maybe twice a week. He should be able to take a gallon with a bit of practice, and with a large enough plug you can have him keep it for an hour or so.” 

John nodded silently, watching with rapt attention as Stiles’ stomach kept tensing as it fought against the enema. Not like it had much effect, but it was fascinating to see.

Alan stood and stepped beside the other Alpha, looking at Stiles’ body critically.

“Is it bad?” John asked, pushing the hair out of Stiles’ forehead.

Alan smiled, patting the man on the back.

“Don’t worry so much. I’ve worked with hormone defective omegas before, they are pretty much in the same boat as Stiles.”

He reached out, running his index finger over one of the boy’s flat nipples. It didn’t look good, not how an omega’s should look at all.

“A few years ago, I wouldn’t have been able to do anything about this,” he said, pinching the tiny bud until it hardened, “But now we have locally acting hormones that can help.”

John let out a relieved breath. He was probably worried about Stiles’ tits. They were completely flat and that was not something Alphas were looking for.

Alan readied two shots and waved John closer.

“These are actually very fast. I will only inject the right one first, so you will be able to see the difference in a little bit.”

He pinched Stiles’ nipple between his thumb and index finger and then carefully pushed the needle into the little pink bud.

Stiles was whining, throwing his head from side-to-side with his eyes squeezed tight. His father shushed him without taking his eyes off what was happening.

“It’s not an easy fix, though. You will have to bring him back every three days for a few weeks to get the nip-shots. And because he presented so late, he will probably only develop an A-cup naturally, but after he finished growing you can get him implants if you want.”

Stiles has quieted down, crying softly. Alan checked the bag and saw that the enema was finished. He patted the small, firm bulge of the boy’s stomach before getting the bucket that could be fixed to the table.

“If you don’t want to see this, you can wait in the hall for a few minutes,” he told John, but if anything, the sheriff just stepped closer.

“No, it’s fine, I told him I wouldn’t leave him alone.”

Alan smirked, but didn’t call him out on the flimsy excuse.

He pulled the nozzle out and then they watched together as the enema rushed out of Stiles. The boy started making noises again, probably mortified by the filthy sounds that his body made.

Alan swiped him down with baby wipes when it was over and took the bucket of dirty water away. He pulled a chair up between Stiles’ parted legs, frowning down at his fuzzy genitals.

“Yeah… I know omegas are supposed to be naturally smooth, but he already started growing hair and… well, I didn’t know if I was supposed to shave him, or what?” John finished, a bit flustered.

“No, it’s fine, look,” Alan said, grabbing a bit of hair above Stiles’ cock and pulling. The boy cried out, but after the third tug about half of the hairs came out. “It’s already thinning. All you have to do is rub his pubic area thoroughly when you’re washing him, and the whole thing should be gone in a few days.”

“Oh, that’s great. Hear that, kiddo? You will be nice and bare in a flash,” he said, caressing the boy’s cheek. Stiles obviously didn’t like the idea much, but he couldn’t help turning his face into his daddy’s hand.

Yeah, he would mellow out in no time.

Alan turned his attention to the most important part, he was glad to see that even with the inadequate stimulation of the enema nozzle, Stiles’ hole was already glistering wetly.

“Now,  _this_ is looking to be fine,” he said with a smile. He pulled another wheeled chair up and nodded to John.

“Come and sit here, I want to show you how to take care of his hole.”

Stiles whined, but John just patted his cheek gently before sitting down by the doctor’s side.

“Oh,” he said, probably surprised by the slick

“Have you been playing with him down here?” Alan asked, rubbing at the tight ring of muscle with the pad of his middle finger.

“Yes, a bit before bedtime, but he didn’t seem to like it and I didn’t want to push too much. He didn’t get this wet, though.”

Alan hummed, rubbing a bit harder, then they both watched as a single drop of omega slick escaped Stiles’ ass and slowly slid down his crack.

“He only presented a few days ago, so it’s not surprising. As his body changes it will become easier and easier to get him sloppy,” he said encouragingly, before entering a finger into the boy.

“I’m going to work on him now until he’s loose enough for a proper examination, but I will tell you what you need to do while we’re at it.”

John nodded, though he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his son’s bottom sucking on the doctor’s finger.

“First off, you should buy a set of training plugs. ‘Anal Pacifier’ is a good brand, and they make everything from basic silicone plugs to the kind that randomly starts vibrating from time to time to keep the omega on his tiptoes,” he explained as he added a second finger. Stiles was opening up beautifully under the attention.

“You should start with letting him have the smallest one during nights for a week. If you think he might try to take it out, you can get a harness with a lock. Every week, change the plug to a bigger one. He might complain at first, but he will get used to it soon, and if you are consistent about it, by the time you reach the largest one, he won’t be able to sleep without having something in his hole.”

He was up to three fingers, scissoring and pumping them carefully. Stiles was breathing heavy and covered in sweat, but seeing as his cock was hard, Alan wasn’t worried.

“When he is used to sleeping with the largest one - with training plugs, that should be just a bit smaller than an actual cock with a knot - you can start having him wear it 24/7,” Alan said.

He pulled out and rubbed the rim for a few seconds to help it relax a bit more. When he pushed back, he tucked his pinky close too, and let Stiles’ wet, loosened hole take four of his fingers.

John actually had his mouth hanging open. There was a bulge in his pants and Alan could see that his fingers were twitching - probably imagining what it would feel like to have most of his hand rammed into his son.

“Have you thought about keeping him?” Alan asked. It wasn’t unusual for widowed Alphas to keep an omega child. There was a natural bond between a parent and a child, and it was the only way for them to mate again. Thankfully, since omegas were  _made_ to bear children, the chance of birth defects were infinitesimal, even with the incest factored in.

John swallowed before answering, pupils blown wide.

“I… I thought about it. But… I’m afraid that I treated him as a beta for too long and that he won’t be able to settle into his dynamic with me. Not to mention that I have no idea what I would do with so many kids if he is really A+,” he said, and it was easy to hear the regret in his words.

Alan didn’t see the situation so darkly. There were other possibilities.

“Well. I know for a fact that Beacon Hills doesn’t have a Communal Breeder - not since Lois Swisky was finally mated two years ago…”

He let the implication hang in the air for a while. Communal Breeders were well respected - they weren’t claimed, and usually stayed with the Alpha of their family. There were plenty of couples who had trouble having children, or only managed to have one - specifically Alpha-beta couples, like John and Claudia had been. They could petition the Alpha of a CB to have the omega carry their children.

It would allow John to have his boy to himself most of the time, and the constant attention and fucking would keep Stiles in the right mindset.

Stiles tensed up a bit as he listened to them talking about his future, but Alan dug his fingertips into the sensitive walls of his insides, and he was pliant again, moaning constantly.

Alan pulled out, smiling at the distressed little whine the boy made. His hole was puffy and gaping, blinking at them invitingly.

“Would you mind taking over for me while I get my things?” He couldn’t even finish the sentence, and John was already sliding his fingers into his boy’s warm, wet opening.

Alan shook his head indulgently. Whatever the Sheriff was saying, he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to part from his son permanently.

He went to his tray of implements and picked a nice sized speculum and his favorite massager wand - it was a simple, slim metal rod with a grape sized ball on the tip that vibrated strongly when he pushed a button on the grip of it.

When he turned back, he just watched for a few seconds as John fingered his son. It was heartwarming to see them together like this. 

“That’s it, kiddo. Let daddy take care of you,” the man murmured as he rotated his wrist. He managed to get deep enough that his thumb was the only thing stopping him from shoving his whole hand inside. 

Stiles was a mess. His face was covered in tears and red with a blotchy blush.

Alan would have liked to give them a few more minutes, but it was time to move things forward. He put everything on a cart and pushed it closer, but he took a look at Stiles’ nipples first.

The results were already visible. The right one was swollen, the areola had also grown fatter, and it was a lovely, dark pink. He picked up the other needle and injected the left one too, while the boy was distracted by his daddy praising his wetly squelching omega pussy.

John seemed a bit flustered when he had to give up his place between his son’s legs, but Alan didn’t mind. If he had such a lovely boy, he would be like that too. Actually, he hoped that John would decide on having Stiles become a Communal Breeder. Alan would be his first petitioner.

“Alright. There’s only one thing left to check before we are finished.” he pushed the speculum into the boy’s sloppy hole and opened the blades as wide as they could go. He used his small flashlight to take a look inside. Josh was right beside him, admiring his son’s velvety soft, pink walls.

Stiles moaned, cock twitching on his stomach.

“It looks good. Beautiful and drenched in slick, just like it should be. Now then…”

He put the massager inside, searching for the boy’s prostate before turning it on. The effect was instantaneous; Stiles’ whole body locked up, eyes rolling back to his head as his cock shot out a jet of come with such force that it hit the underside of his jaw.

Alan couldn’t help laughing at the sight before turning to the sheriff.

“Coming without a touch on his penis. I think that settles it, John. Congratulation, you have an omega.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as I mentioned on tumblr, it has been brought to my attention, that Congratulations might have left a few things a bit too ambiguous - I don’t want anyone to think that Stiles is fated to a life of misery, so. This is dedicated to ‘unsettled anon’ who was kind enough to come and talk to me about their feelings.

“Doctor Deaton? The Stilinskis are here,” his assistant, Martha called from the door.

Alan told her to let them in. Just like a year ago, he shared a friendly handshake with the sheriff, but - very much unlike a year ago - Stiles wasn’t wearing a gag or restrains. 

“Well, hello there, sweetheart. How is Beacon Hills’ favorite breeder doing?” Alan asked. It was a pleasure to see that the boy had respectfully averted his eyes until he was acknowledged, just like a proper omega should.

“Thank you, Alpha Deaton, I’m good,” Stiles said, peering at him from under his lashes with a touch of coyness.

Before he presented, everyone knew the boy as the sheriff’s naughty, troublemaker son. It was much the same now, except he was a different kind of naughty and got into much more pleasurable trouble. 

Everyone loved Stiles. Well, the more conservative residents, who thought that an omega should be completely passive and submissive, were a bit scandalized by his antics, but even they couldn’t deny that the whole town was a better place for Stiles.

It was a great honor to have a Communal Breeder in the community. Stiles didn’t just bear children, he also assisted Alphas who for whatever reason had to endure their ruts alone and that dissolved a lot of tension.

The sheriff was glowing with pride. The dynamic change had been hard on the both of them, and John had to work just as hard as Stiles to accept and adjust to the new situation. And all that work had definitely paid off, considering that Stiles was finally pregnant with his father’s children.

Alan ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Well then, hop on the table and let me have a look at you.”

Stiles shred his clothes and did as he was told, propping his legs on the stands and putting his lower half on display without reluctance. He was only starting his sixth month of pregnancy and his belly was getting big. They’ve already determined that he was carrying triplets, which was very good for a first time.

“And how are you doing, John?” Alan asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down between Stiles’ parted legs.

“A bit tired, he’s been insatiable in the last weeks. I actually had to call a few single Alphas over to fuck him into exhaustion. I’m too old to knot someone more than three times a day…” he admitted with a chuckle.

Alan smiled, and got to work on getting the plug out of Stiles’ hole. He grabbed the base and twisted, shifting it to get it loose.

“Ah… daddy,” Stiles moaned, biting his lip. His cock was already hard - though they came to realize that the boy was a little harlot who was almost always at least half-hard.

The sheriff stepped up to his son and leaned down to give him a long, filthy kiss. 

Alan had to raise an eyebrow when he finally managed to get the plug free. It was huge. Stiles’ hole stayed gaping even after it was out, the ring of muscle blinking at the world lazily, shining wetly with omega slick.

“I hope it’s okay. Last time you said that we don’t have to be careful, and he was practically begging to have the largest toy we had,” John said, frowning in worry.

“Oh, it’s completely fine. As long as Stiles is feeling good and satisfied the babies will be okay,” Alan reassured him. He put the plug away and - after a bit of consideration - slowly entered his whole fist into the omega’s gaping pussy.

Stiles’ back arched of the table, and he grabbed the front of his father’s shirt.

“Aaah, so good… daddy, I… ah, I told you could put your hand in me, see,” he said, making John roll his eyes.

“Alright, alright,” he said slightly exasperated.

Alan smiled, turning his wrist and feeling Stiles’ inner walls with the tips of his fingers.

“Well, everything feels okay. Now there’s only one thing to check. Can you clench your pussy for me, Stiles?”

The boy nodded with glazed eyes, tensing his muscles. It wasn’t as hard as Alan would have liked, and John probably saw it in face.

“Oh, yeah. We were visiting with the Hales in the morning, he had already been bred by Peter, Derek, and their cousin, Deucalion,” he explained. “He can do better than that, look,” John said, taking one of Stiles’ nipples between his fingers and twisting it.

The boy moaned long and loud. Pushing his handful little titty into his father’s hold.

The contradiction was stronger now, squeezing down around Alan’s wrist with adequate pressure.

“More, more, more… dad, please!”

John glanced at Alan to check that it was okay, and then twisted the puffy little nipple again when he got a nod.

Alan didn’t mind to be used as a sextoy for such a sweet, needy little omega. He rotated his wrist and pushed down on Stiles’ prostate, watching the boy twitching on the table and then come with a shout. There wasn’t anything coming out of his cock - but that was unsurprising after a play-date with the Hales - and then his body relaxed.

The Alphas smiled at each other, basking in the scent of satisfaction radiating from their favorite little breeder.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it, or hit me up at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
